Glitching Rivalry
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Despite what the general populace of the Bionic Island Academy saw, Spin and Leo's rivalry wasn't as deep as it looked, instead they just liked to get on each others nerves. With Spin getting to tease, when a glitch occurs.


**Glitching Rivalry**

* * *

Resting against the door frame of the Mentor's Lounge, Spin couldn't help but smirk at the older dark skinned boy inside. Leo was slouched low on the couch, bouncing one knee up and down to let out a little frustration after having glitched a little while ago. Something that made Spin smirk, who coughed to make his presence known before beginning his assault. "So… I don't see you for one day and you glitch?"

"That had nothing to do with you ballerina!" Leo growled, as he looked over at his frenemy and newest rival.

"I'm sure it doesn't… admit it… I'm gone for one day and you have problems," Spin teased.

"Oh really… you want me to say that I need a little mighty mouth like you?" Leo asked with a smirk, with the smirk being joined by teasing eyes as he asked: "Does the little mouse want big Leo?"

"Well… personally… I haven't seen anything big about big Leo…" smirked Spin.

"You haven't seen big Leo in all of his glory…" Leo despite sending a glare at the young bionic.

"Well…" Spin started to admit with a slight blush.

"Well, what? Have you seen _big_ Leo in its glory?

"I did see you once… in the shower…" Spin replied with a blush.

"So the little ballerina likes to peek on me naked huh?" Leo smirked as he took a step towards the younger boy. Amused at how Spin took a hesitant step back, Leo snickered.

"_NO!_ Why would I want to peek on a dork like you?" Spin protested as he glared at the older boy, holding his hands up.

"Then why did you look at me while I was in the shower?" Leo said as he moved a little closer to Spin, "You know… I don't even remember ever showering with someone else,"

"You were in the dorm showers!" Spin protested. "And you didn't close the privacy screens…"

Leo always made sure he was alone before showering. Or rather, he looked to see if there was anyone around to see his naked body as he showered. No luck until now. "And just what you were you doing near the showers? If I remember correctly no one else was in there with me."

"W-Well I was coming… for a shower, and I saw you when I reached the door…" Spin stuttered out nervously. "So then I left… quickly…"

"Reaaaaaaaly now?" Leo teased, "Why did you have to do that? There were plenty of spaces with privacy blinds in there… you could have still had a shower without me even knowing…"

"I still would have had to walk right past you in order to get to one of those…" Spin said with his argument slipping away from him.

"And what is wrong with that?" Leo raised his eyebrow. "Don't you normally have to walk past the others to take a shower?"

"Well, they use the privacy screens! So I don't have to see them naked… well except for Bob… and he is _gross!_" Spin tried, with the bionic gagging a little at the memory of Bob's ass.

While he definitely agreed that Bob was gag worthy, Leo ignored the comment and pushed Spin back with a finger. "Oh really, so was my one the first one you have ever seen then?"

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Spin asked with a slight blush "It didn't look that good anyway… it looked… yucky"

"So how long did it take you to decide that I looked 'yucky' then, Spin?" Leo asked as he moved directly in front of the younger bionic.

"The second I saw you!" Spin protested loudly, "You made me want to barf up my lunch!"

"So mighty mouth, how long did you stay and look at me?" Leo asked as he reached out and started rubbing Spin's arm causing the teen to get a little nervous.

"Not long at all!" Spin tried as he backed away from the darker skinned boy.

"How long is not long? Five seconds? A minute? Ten? The entire length of my shower?" Leo asked curiously as he moved closer to Spin, quickly cornering the younger boy.

"It wasn't even two seconds! I saw you in the showers and quickly left!" Spin attempted, getting nervous.

"You know… I seem to remember noticing someone who was standing in the doorway of the dorm showers for far longer than two seconds…" Leo said, with the teen lightly tapping his chin while wondering who it could be

"It wasn't me!"

"They looked kind of small… and short… wonder who else in the academy fits that description" Leo wondered out loud. He stared Spin dead in the eye, seeing the fear lingering in the chocolate brown orbs and simply snickered about it. Breaking their eye contact, the dark boy looked his rival up and down smugly. Short, small and cute enough that his cock was beginning to throb knowing that this boy had seen him in the buff.

Spin couldn't help but try punching Leo in the gut for that. But his first was caught before contact and his arm twisted until he was close to on both knees. "Ah, st-stop that! NGH!"

"You're _small_ and fast, Spin… Just fess up. Or was it _honestly_ not you?"

Gulping, the younger boy attempted a cocky smile. He also pulled his hand away. "Yeah honest!"

"Why do I doubt that?" Leo thought this was all way too easy, as he stared harder into the other boy's eyes in order to get Spin to admit it.

Spin nervously rolled his eyes. "_Because_. You're a dumb-ass,"

Leo cooed at him, loving the sound of the younger boy swearing. "Aw, you're so adorable; all nervous, scared little ballerina..."

The comment had Spin stomping his foot, aiming to hit Leo's. "I'm not a ballerina!"

"You so are… Though, I have to wonder what you would like doing your ballerina twirls in the shower," Leo snorted as he started to corner the boy again. The thought of the cutie naked had him throbbing.

"Not going to happen!" Spin said, nerves growing as the taller boy corned him further. "… don't even think about it, Leo!"

"Why not? You've seen me naked, wouldn't it be only fair smart guy"

"Nu-huh! I saw you by accident! I didn't choose to see you" Spin protested, shaking his head.

"But if you saw me, then you still…" Leo started before being stopped by Spin protesting.

"I didn't see much!" Spin protested, with the boy backing away a little further.

"Well… if you didn't see 'much'... Then you at least saw something" Leo said with a smirk as he reached out and lightly tugged on the shorter boy's shirt.

"Leo?" Spin asked with a gulp "What are you doing?"

"Shush" Leo whispered as he looked down at his rival and continued to tug at the smaller boy's shirt.

Leo and Spin locked eyes, with Spin gulping slightly in embarrassment as Leo slowly pulled off his shirt with the younger boy blushing as he tries to hide his chest with his arms. Leo stepped back and took in the sight of Spin's shirtless chest, the cute little nipples the main focus of the undefined and still slightly puppy fat chest. After finishing his perv on the younger boy's chest, Leo finally noticed Spin embarrassment and decided to return the favor and hooked the bottom of his own shirt. The shirtless boy nervously watched on as Leo slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head, with the younger boy watching as the older boy's chest was revealed.

"Wow…" Spin whispered softly, with Leo smirking when he heard the quiet comment. However he didn't hear Spin snicker, "_Even I'm better looking shirtless._"

Smirking at the fact he was being watched, Leo slowly moved his hands down and began to undo his jeans, before letting them drop down to the ground, kicking them off with his boots and socks. Spin's eyes once again bulged as he took in the sight of Leo in nothing more than a pair of the tenting boxer briefs. Spin nerves grew when Leo walked over and grabbed onto his hand, leading the small bionic over to his bed, lying his rival down in the middle of the bed.

"Leo?" Spin questioned curiously as Leo crawled up his body with their shirtless chests rubbing against each other.

Leo didn't answer as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the runts, with Spin beginning to explore Leo's chest. After a short kiss, Leo moved down to the younger boy's neck with Spin gasping and releasing a light moan as Leo sucked on his neck. Leo slowly continued down to the bionics chest and taking one of Spin's tiny nipples into his mouth and sucking on it to the shocked pleasure of Spin. Leo repeated the process on the other nipple before kissing down the length of Spin's chest.

Spin couldn't stop himself from moaning slightly. "Mm… L-Leo…"

Leo quickly unbuckled the younger boy's belt before slowly pulling down Spin's black training pants, with the older pulling them off along with Spin's boots and socks. The older boy grinned as he took in the sight of Spin in nothing but his briefs, with Leo loving the fact that he had gotten his rival hard.

"Oh god…" Spin moaned, as his rival's hand groped his fabric covered member.

The only response he got was a firm tug, which earned a loud moan from the younger boy. Deciding to tease the ballerina boy a little more, Leo leaned down and lightly sucked on Spin's bionically enhanced four inch cock through the fabric of his briefs. Leo continued to suckle on Spin's cock for a few minutes before pulling off and sliding Spin's briefs down the younger boy's legs and off of his rival, allowing to take in the sight of Spin completely naked.

"Not bad little man" Leo teased, as he removed his boxer briefs and got into position.

Reaching out, Leo took a hold of the younger boy's cock with Spin moaning from the feeling of Leo's hand on his cock, the moans getting louder as Leo slowly stroked it. Leo gave it a few short strokes before leaning in and taking the length of Spin's cock into his mouth, to the shock of the younger boy. Spin soon got into it as the pleasure flooded his system, with Leo flicking his tongue around the length of the cock as he bobbed up and down.

"Oh god… L-LEO! Something's happening…"

Leo rolled his eyes but continued working on the younger boy's cock, earning louder cries of pleasure from the boy, with the younger pushing his hips off of the bed in order to make Leo take more of his cock into his mouth. It didn't take long before Spin started to squirm around on the bed and shake as his dry orgasm hit. Leo continued to suck on Spin's cock as the younger boy's dry orgasm rock his body, with Leo only pulling off once Spin had finished shaking. Once he had pulled off, Leo grinned at the spent younger boy before motioning down at his still hard cock.

"Time for you to use that mighty mouth of yours to return the favor," Leo said with Spin's eyes widening a little with the younger bionic not having thought of the fact he would need to play with Leo's cock.

Despite a gulp of nerves, the pair slowly moved around so Leo was lying in the middle of his bed with his cock pointing up at the roof of his bedroom. Spin slowly moved until he was between his rival's legs before reaching out and grabbing onto Leo's cock, which earned him a moan from his rival as he slowly moves his hand up and down the length. Leo released another low moan as Spin leaned down and the head of Leo's cock into his small mouth, with the older boy loving the feeling of Spin's tongue wrapping itself around the head of his cock. Leo's moan only got louder as Spin slowly took more of his cock into his mouth, with Leo fighting the urge to thrust his entire length down the younger boy's throat.

"Oh yeah, little man… that's it…" Leo moaned out as Spin began to bob up and down on his cock.

Leo continued to moan loudly as Spin continued to move up and down on the length of Leo's cock, with the older boy beginning to move his hips upwards in order to face fuck his rival's mouth. Due to already being close to shooting his load, it didn't take long for Leo to reach his limit, with Leo reaching down and grabbing onto Spin's head and forced his cock further into the younger's boy's mouth as he shot his load. Once Leo had finished shooting his load and Spin had swallowed as much of Leo cum as he could, Spin was finally released from Leo's hold and pulled off of the softening cock, with Leo having to release a light moan from the sight.

"Turn around and lie on your stomach…" Leo growled huskily as he took in the sight of his cum running down the younger boy's chin.

Despite not knowing why, Spin followed the order and rolled onto his stomach with Leo moaning slightly from the sight of Spin's small ass, with the older boy feeling his cock throb from the thought of sinking into what he could only assume was tightness. Not being able to stop himself, Leo reached down and lightly ran a finger down the length of Spin's crack causing the younger boy to moan as he felt his rivals finger against his hole. Leo pulled back and sucked on his finger lightly before reaching back down and sliding his finger into his young rival.

"LEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Spin asked with a slight squeal from the feeling of Leo's finger sliding into his ass.

"Fingering you?" Leo answered as he smirked at his rival's squeal, confusing Spin slightly.

Despite the confusion, Leo began to slowly move his finger in and out of the younger boy's cock; hoping that it would prepare Spin better for taking his cock into him. Knowing that one finger wouldn't be enough, Leo slowly slides another finger into the smaller boy causing Spin to cry out loudly as his small hole was stretched open.

"Ready to try big Leo instead of my finger?" Leo questioned as he slowly eased his fingers out of Spin.

"How are we g-going to…"

"Ride me." Leo replied, confusing Spin further who simply grinned at his rival as he moved them around so he was on the bed with his back against the headboard of the bed. Spin watched on as Leo spat in his hand before reaching down and grabbing onto to his cock and gave it a few strokes to make it slick.

"Oh… you mean… you wanted…" Spin sputtered out as he realized what Leo was hinting at and slowly moved up the older boy's body until his ass was above Leo's cock. As he looked down at Leo, Spin began to get a little nervous that his rival was just messing with him, "This is just one big prank… any minute he is going to stop me and laugh at me"

"Oh yeah, Spin… you can do it!"

Despite everything that had happened so far as he lowered himself down onto the dark skinned boy's cock, he couldn't help but wonder if this was actually going to happen. He was going to lose his virginity to his rival, this had to be a prank right? Spin let out a loud gasp as he felt the mushroom head of his rival's cock against his entrance with the younger bionic looking at the darker skinned boy who was looking at him encouragingly. Using Leo's look to inspire him, the younger boy proceeded and slowly lowered himself, taking Leo's cock into him.

"OH GOD LEO! IT HURTS!"

The screams of the boy filled the room as his ass was stretched by the head of Leo's cock, with the younger boy wrapping his arms around Leo and squeezing tight, digging his fingers into the darker skinned boy's back. The 'spinning' bionic wanted to jump off of Leo's cock and stop the pain of his now burning ass but the older boy was stopping him from moving off of his cock.

"Please… let me pull off..." Spin replied through his light cries, the pain made him wonder why it hurt him this much, and he could drill through floors but couldn't handle this.

"Shush Spiny, it's okay… it's going to feel better" Leo whispered as he motioned for the younger boy to continue down the length of his cock with Spin looking at Leo scared "I promise you…"

"Okay… I'll try," Spin replied softly despite the bionic feeling a little conflicted. He wanted to bolt away and forgot about this, however as he looked into his rival's eyes, he couldn't help but to trust him. The younger boy's moans filled the room due to the pain of Leo's cock sliding into him, started getting too much.

"Mm, F-Fuck… Spin…" Leo moaned.

The black boy's husky moans continued as he felt his cock sliding into the younger boy's tight hole, with the boy reaching out and rubbing the younger boy's in order to try and get him to relax a little. Once Leo noticed that Spin had relaxed, he allowed the lust to control him as he huskily ordered for the younger boy to begin riding him.

"Time for you to move ballerina boy…"

Spin glared at Leo slightly from ordering him to do something but followed the older boy's order began to slowly move up Leo's cock. Spin continued up almost letting his rival's lengthy thick cock slide out of him as he reached the top, with only the head reaming as he slowly eased himself down it again. As Leo's cock slid into him once more, Spin released a loud moan with the younger boy enjoying the feeling compared to the pain he had felt the first time.

"Like?" Leo teased, as the moans of his rival continued to fill the room.

Despite knowing the answer was yes, Spin gave his rival a small glare of an annoyance and focused on the task of moving himself up and down the length of Leo's cock. The feeling of Spin's tight ass around his cock quickly got Leo into the fuck, with the older boy pushing his hips up off of the bed and forced more of his cock into the younger boy. As Leo's entire length slammed into him, Spin's eyes flashed black and a glitch took over.

The young teen began wildly spinning on top of Leo's lengthy black cock.


End file.
